All You Need Is A Song In Your Heart
by MasterClass60
Summary: May, Dawn and Leaf have become a popular band and are right now preparing for an important competition. When they hear that Ash, Drew and Paul have formed a band and will compete too, that's when things go from fun to fearing frantic fiascos.
1. Jamming For The Fun Of It

So, this is a little new story I'm came up with. Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or the lyrics that I'll be using today either.

Usually, the morning sounds you hear when you wake up are the flying types chirping and the rustling sounds of trees moving in the wind. In Sinnoh, however, it's a different story. If you wake up in Twinleaf Town, you wake up to either the sounds of singing or the sounds of instruments being played. Or at least, it how it works at Dawn's house. Johanna has been waking up to those noises every day for the past 3 months. Normally, people would be annoyed by this. However, Johanna smiles waking up to it. Why you may ask? Because those sounds are made my Dawn and her friends May and Leaf. Recently, the trio have formed a girl band called Coordinator Pop Stars. They were all lead singers as they each play seperate instruments. Leaf was on drums, May played the keytar and Dawn was a solid electric guitarist. Together, with the instruments and their voices combined, their music is good enough to take them to Hollywood and beyond. Over the last moth and a half, they've done performances at 3 talent shows, 4 festivals and 1 grand opening for a contest. A lot of people loved their music and always wanted to hear more of it. So it was no surprise for the Coordinator Pop Stars to get a lot of attention when they signed up for the 54th annual Sinnoh Music Wars. It was a battle of the bands themed competition where bands would perform against other bands until the top 2 are selected. Then, those 2 will play 1 randomly selected song in different intervals as the audience votes on their performance. The competition was 3 days, still enough time to practice. That was exactly what the trio were doing that morning.

As they warmed up to practice another song, Dawn says while tuning her guitar,"So, any recommendations ladies"? May says, fiddling the keys on the keytar,"How about something classic or maybe something rock related"? Leaf says, drumming on the snare drum,"No way. If we're going to do a song, it has to be pop of course." Dawn's mother, Johanna soon comes outside and says,"I have an idea. Why not do a song to celebrate the formation of the band? It has been officially three months. Isn't it worth celebrating"? They all were grinning hill to hill as they decided to do a celebration song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Celebrate You by Corbin Bleu**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**All**: _O oah o oah. O oah o oah ahhhh_

**Dawn**: _Everyday is the right day ( right day ). It's easy to understand._

**May**: _Cause you get chance and you take it. Make it the best you can make it. Why should you hold back?_

**All**: _It's the time of your life! You don't want to miss out right here and now. There's so many reasons why you don't want to stop. It's your chance, live it up._

**Leaf**: _And everything you do to celebrate you. Celebrate you. Ahhh_

**May and Dawn**: _O oah o oah. O oah o oah Ahhh_

**May**: _Everytime is the right time ( right time ). So make every second count._

**Leaf**: _Go for your dreams, you can live it. Reach for the skies, no limit. Celebrate what you're all about. Ouuuuh!_

**All**: _It's the time of your life! You don't want to miss out right here and now. There's so many reasons why you don't want to stop. It's your chance, live it up._

**May**: _And everything you do to celebrate you!_

**Dawn**: _You, come on make the party last!_

**May and Leaf**: _Forever and ever._

**Dawn**: _Have the best time you've ever had!_

**All**: _Then go break free! Yeah!_

_Instrumental _(_ Celebrate You! )_

**Leaf**: _Everyone has a reason ( reason )_

**May and Dawn**: _A reason to celebrate. Yeah_

**All**: _Cause you get the chance and you take it. Make it the best you can make it. What you waiting for today?_

_It's the time of your life! You don't want to miss out right here and now. There's do many reasons why you don't want to stop. It's your chance, live it up._

**Dawn**: _And everything you do to celebrate_

**All**: _Yooooouuuuuu! ( Everybody now! )__Celebrate! Celebrate!Celebraaaaaaaaaate! Ooooh!_

**Dawn**: _And everything you do to celebrate you. Celebrate you. Celebrate you._

**May and Leaf**: _O oah o oah_. _O oah o oah_. _O oah o oah_.

**All**: _Celebrate you!_

Once they finished, Johanna and the pokemon were all cheering and clapping. The 3 girls bowed as Leaf proclaims,"That was one of our best practices yet." May and Dawn nodded in agreement and were about to say something when they heard a shout coming from down the road. It was Kenny and Barry running down the road to meet up with them. After taking a second to catch their breaths, Kenny shouted,"We heard you guys from the other side of town. Everyone else did too. They were all saying how the people were extremely talented, which is definitely true." Barry then shouted,"Your voices are so mind blowing, I can't even say anything to describe it. I'm going to fine you for messing my brain up with awesomeness"! The girls just shrugged it off as Dawn says,"You know? We're competing in the Music Wars competition. If you guys want to come watch, it'd be great." Both boys nodded vigorously as Kenny says,"There's going to be some stiff competition. Especially with the Strength Rockers." When Leaf asked,"Who are the Strength Rockers," Barry replies with,"They're this new boy band that's taking the world by storm. They're only second to you guys, but they can carry a pretty solid tune." Kenny added,"It's a trio just like you. The boys who make it up are Ash, Drew and one more...oh yeah! Paul"!

This surprised Dawn and May the most since May knew Drew and Dawn knew Ash and Paul. May was thinking in her mind _I never thought Drew could sing or even play an instrument. First in contests, now I have to deal with him in the music competition as well! Well, we are still better than his band, so, I guess I shouldn't worry that much. _Dawn, on the other hand, had many thoughts going through her mind. She was thinking _To think Ash and Paul were music fans. Ash always seemed to be battlers, not music players or singers. They are probably not that good, but then again, they are in the top 10 best bands. Nah, I shouldn't worry about it._ Leaf says to snap them back into reality,"Well, we should continue our practice. Thank you anyway boys." As Barry and Kenny left, Leaf said to her girl buddies,"We should continue on. We want to be in our best form for the competition." They all agreed as they continued their musical practice.


	2. Street Singing Serenade

Don't say no no no no no! Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yea- Oh!! Sorry, didn't see you there. I've just been so interested with my new story, I can't help busting into my own melody. So, throwing in the disclaimer- I don't own pokemon or the lyrics used in the chapters.

After a long morning of practice, the girls decided to take a break. Once lunch was finished, they decided to walk around town, get some new costume ideas, etc. As they strolled along the streets, Dawn and May were thinking about a few hours ago, when they found out that their crushes would be in the Sinnoh Music Wars. Between Ash and Drew invading their minds and the anticipation of the competition, they were a little worried. When Leaf saw them like this, she says,"Why don't we go outfit shopping? We do want to look pretty sweet for the competition right"? They both nodded and agreed as they headed to the nearest clothing shop. Soon, they arrived at a store called Fabric Fantasy. But before they could walk in, Dawn stopped them when she heard what sounded like singing. May and Leaf heard it too as Leaf says,"It's pretty good. I wonder where it's coming from." They followed the sound and it turned out to be an acapella group doing a street performance for charity donations. People were applauding as they were finishing a song. Dawn, May and Leaf going over to say hi as the group notice them. The audience notices them as well as some girls shouted,"It's the Coordinator Pop Stars! They're very awesome." The leader of the group goes up to them and say,"Hey ladies. You want to jam with us"? They eagerly nodded as the leader goes to the audience.

He then asks,"You guys a Little Mix fan," as Dawn and May eagerly nod yes. Dawn even whispers a recommendation. The guy who lead, his name was Kev by the way, says,"For your ears' pleasure, we have the Coordinator Pop Stars performing a song with us. Dawn, care to take over"? As Dawn grabbed the mic, she says,"Lately, I've had boy trouble on the mind." May then joins in, saying,"I have the same problem. It's been driving me nuts." Dawn then says,"It's so crazy. I'm trying to get the drama out of my hair"!! She then winked to the boys as some of them started to vocalize and beatbox to make music. Then, Kev's friend Kyle started to rap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Hair by Little Mix **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kyle**: _When you drop it low and shake it girl you are the bomb. ( Switch it up, switch it up! ) Them other youth me say them definitely wrong. ( Ow-wah! ) So tell me baby that I'm still you're number one. ( Yeah yeahh! ) Cause Kyle and Kev, we are the men, let's get it done! ( Yeah! Let's go! )_

**Dawn**: _I call my girl ( Hey! ) cause I got a problem. ( What?! ) Only a curl ( mhmm ) is gonna solve it. ( mhmm )_

**May**: _Then I don't really care. Just get him out my hair yeah._

**Random female vocalist**: _Let's switch it up, get it off my shoulder. I've had enough, ( Uh huh! ) can't take no longer._

**Leaf**: _I'm over him I swear. I'm like yeah!_

**All **( **girls **): _Gotta get him out my hair! Gotta get him out my hair! Gotta get him out my hair! Gotta get him out my hair!_

_Cause he was just a jerk and I knew it. Got me so mad sitting in this chair, like I don't care. Gotta get him out my hair! I've tried everything, but it's useless. He pushed me so far now I'm on the edge, make him disappear. Gotta get him out my hair!_

**Kev**: _Still the it man_

**Leaf**: _Ok. Gotta bleach him out ( Right! ) peroxide on him. ( m-mm! ) Hair on the floor like my memory of him._

**Random female vocalist**: _Now I feel brand new. ( That's right! ) This chick is over you! ( Hey! )_

**May**: _We're going out ( mhmm ) ainttgot no worries. ( nah ah ) Drama now, now it just seems so funny._

**Dawn**: _Got my hands up in the air. I'm like_

**All**: Yeah

**All **( **girls **): _Gotta get him out my hair! Gotta get him out my hair! Gotta get him out my hair! Gotta get him out my hair! ( My hair yeah! )_

**Kyle**: _Cmon girl_

**All **( **girls **): _Cause he was just a jerk and I knew it. Got me so mad sitting in this chair, ( He got me going mad ) ( He got me going mad ) like I don't care. Gotta get him out my hair! (Gotta get him out my hair! )_

**Kev**: _Ya man_

**All **( **girls **):_I've tried everything, but it's useless. ( Uh huh )_

**Kev**: _Hey girl_

**All **( **girls **): _He's pushed me so far now I'm on the edge, ( the edge! Oh woah! ) Make him disappear. Gotta get him out my hair!_

**May**: _Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!_

**Kyle**: _Yeah star girl. Let me tell you something_

**Dawn**: _Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!_

**Kyle**: _See us out here yo._

**Random female vocalist**: _Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!_

**Kev**: _Bring it back to me_

**May and Dawn**: _Switch it up, switch it up!_

**Leaf**: _Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da! Hey yeah!_

**Kev**: _You know you can't leave me girl! _

**Kyle and Kev**: _Yo yo. It terrible at the beginning when we started. Good chemistry between us and you girl, we got it. We beat your game and just to tame you were our target. That was our aim just to be playing with you lively. Thought that forever we can continue this party. And now you telling us that your love is departed. Right, I'm just saying you gone missing my man and me. How you gonna get us out your hair girl when we bought it? Haha!_

**Leaf**: _Girlfriend, you need to get your phone. Erase that number, don't call him back cause he don't deserve it._

**Kev**: _Oh really?_

**May, Leaf and Dawn**: _And when you see him in the club, just flip your hair. _Don't show him any love.

**Kyle**: _Really?_

**All**: _Cause you had enough! Woah oh!_

**All **( **girls **): _Cause he was just a jerk ( oh yeah yeah ) and I knew it. Got me going mad sitting ( ohhh ) in this chair_

**Kyle**: _Got you I see_

**All **( **girls **): _Like I don't care. Gotta get him out my hair! I've tried everything, but it's useless. He pushed me so far ( Far! The edge! ) that I'm on the edge, make him disappear. ( Oh oh ) Gotta ( get him out my ) get him out my hair!_

**Leaf**: _Hair! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!_

**Dawn**: _Go get him out my hair!_

**May**: _He's in my hair! ( Oh yeah! Oh oh yeah! ) Gotta get him out! ( Oh yeah! ) Gotta get him out!_

**All**: _Gotta get him out my hair!_

When the song concluded, literally everyone was applauding and cheering loudly for them. As they all bowed and thanked everyone, Kev turned to the girls and says,"It was an honor to perform with you guys. Thank you very much." As they eached thanked them, Kyle then asks,"Why are you guys in town anyway"? Leaf says,"We're buying outfits for the Sinnoh Music Wars." When a voice soon says,"So you ladies will be performing too," they turned as they were all surprised. Standing in front of them was their nain rival and the three people they didn't expect to meet; Ash, Paul and Drew.


	3. Tuning Out The Drama Part 1

Hi again! Throwing out the disclaimer- don't own pokemon or the lyrics used today. Man, I really need to hire someone to say these things for me. You can only call it oh so many times.

All eyes were locked as the Coordinator Pop Stars were staring at the Strength Rockers. May was instantly blushing when she saw Drew. Dawn was almost in dreamland when she saw Paul. Sure, she liked Ash, but only as a friend. Paul on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Around him, she was as giddy as a Jigglypuff on a sugar high. The confrontation didn't last too long as the boys soon left to do who knows what. Leaf had to snap her fingers to draw May and Dawn's attention back to Earth. She then says,"Try not to think about them too much. Besides, they're trying to mess with us so we won't be focused on the competition. Right now, we need to be in our element." It seemed to work as the girls soon went inside the clothing shop to find good outfits for the Music Wars. After an hour of finding stuff, trying them on and inspecting, they found the outfits they wanted as they paid and left the store. On the way back to Dawn's house, they discussed on what to do next. May says,"Once we are back, why don't we do another practice? Practice makes perfect right"? Dawn adds,"Unless it's perfecting how to make pokeblocks. Then, there's an exception to the phrase." They all were laughing hard until May hears what sounded like a bass guitar. The others heard it as well as Dawn mentions,"I also hear drums and...a synthesizer"?!

They followed the sounds of the instruments as they ended up in an open field. It first looked like it came from nowhere, but they soon saw something that made them stop cold. Right in the middle of the field were the Strength Rockers, who looked like they were warming up for a practice. Dawn and May were both surprised the most, saying in unison,"When you think you've seen enough of them, here they are again." The trio watched in awe as the boys were ready to do a song. As Ash was twirling his drumsticks, he says,"What song you guys wanna do"? Drew, lightly strumming the bass guitar says,"I don't know. Paul, got any ideas"? Paul just grunted and says while fiddling with the keys,"If I have to decide, again, let's do Rude then." They geared up with their instruments and prepared to sing. The girls watched from a distance, anticipating how they sound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Rude by Magic**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Drew**: _Saturday morning, jumped out of bed and put on my best suit. Got in my car and raced like a jet all the way to you._

**Ash**: _Knocked on your door with heart in my hand to ask you a question. Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man. Yeah._

**Paul**: _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes cause I need to know. You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die. Tough luck my friend but the answer is no._

**All**: _Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway. Marry that girl, marry her anyway. Marry that girl, yeah, no matter what you say. Marry that girl, and we'll be a family. Why you gotta be so! Rude._

**Drew**: _I hate to do this, you leave no choice. Can't live without her. Love me or hate me_

**Ash and Drew**: _We will be boys standing at that alter._

_Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know. You know she's in love with me. She will go anywhere I go._

**All**: _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes cause I need to know. You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die. Tough luck my friend, cause the answer's still no._

_Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway. Marry that girl, marry her anyway. Marry that girl, yeah, no matter what you say. Marry that girl, and we'll be a family. Why you gotta be so! Rude. Rude._

_Instrumental with guitar solo_

**Paul**: _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes cause I need to know. You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die. Tough luck my friend, but no still means no!_

**All**: _Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway. Marry that girl, marry her anyway. Marry that girl, yeah, no matter what you say. Marry that girl, and we'll be a family. Why you gotta be so! Rude. ( Yeah oh ) Why you gotta be so! Rude. ( Oh yeah ) Why you gotta be so rude!_

The boys smiled, satisfied with how it turned out. The girls were jaw dropped and schocked. They definitely deserved to be within the top 10. Of course, they were still number 1, but the boys could definitely give them a run for their money. Paul says,"We definitely need more practice if we want to be ready for the Sinnoh Music Wars. But, today wasn't half bad." Ash says,"I think we sounded pretty good today." Drew noticed the girls watching with surprised looks as he says to the others,"We must have been really good considering we schocked the number 1 band in Sinnoh over there." The other two turned and felt a bit pleased for surprising the girls. May heard Drew's remark and goes to him, saying,"We were not surprised. Just a little schocked you guys would practice here instead of out in public." Ash says,"We practice in the fields because it's quiet and it allows us to hear ourselves plsying and singing, so we know what to improve on." Paul soon says,"With our improvements, we'll blow you guys away and win the Music Wars competition easily." Dawn says,"Excuse me but I believe you're mistaken. We are going to win and blow you guys away. Right girls"?

May and Leaf nodded as Drew says,"If you think you can beat us, let's hear you play." Leaf says,"We would, but our instruments are being fixed up at the moment. How about we come here tomorrow with our things and then we'll perform for you, showing that we aren't known as the best for nothing"? The boys discussed it for a minute before coming to a conclusion. Paul says,"Fine, but don't be late. We gave a strict schedule to follow." They agreed as they headed off back to Dawn's house. Leaf felt confident that they did the right thing. May and Dawn were mentally freaking out! It's bad enough they blush at the first sight of their crushes. Now they had to perform in front of them?! Both girls grabbed Leaf by the shoulders and shouted so loudly, that prople from 10 miles could almost hear,"What Did You Get Us Into"?!?!?!


	4. Tuning Out the Drama Part 2

Ok. So I went out today and I found someone to do the disclaimer for today. Introducing...Pikachu!! _The Pikachu chirps hello as it winks at the camera. _Ok buddy, go ahead and do the thing. _The Pikachu holds up a sign that says Disclaimer- 23027 does not own pokemon or the lyrics used today. _Great job! Now, on with the show.

Dawn and May were a nervous wreck that night, worrying about tommorrow. They had to perform, in front of their crushes!! Leaf did her best to calm them down, but not even she could do it. It took Piplup using bubblebeam and Wartortle using bubble on them to snap back to reality. Once back on Earth, Leaf decided to try and set them straight. She says,"Ok, I can tell you two are struck with love, especially with Drew and Paul. But you two need to try and not think about them two much. The competition is coming up and if we have a chance to win, especially against them, then we need to show them that we are the best. If we can show them off and prove our dominance tommorrow, then we will have a huge advantage against them on competition day. So, are you ready to give it your all"? May and Dawn were ready as Dawn says,"It's time to rock out. In the morning that is." So, they all went to sleep, ready to show off their musical talents." When day came, after a morning practice, the trio went back to the spot in the fields and set up their instruments, ready for a performance. Soon, the boys came, surprised that they were serious about this. Drew says,"Let's see how you ladies do," with Paul saying in his usual arrogant tone,"Just don't make it look like we are wasting our time." With that, the girls tuned up and began to perform and sing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** Centuries by Fallout Boys **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Leaf**: _Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do._

**All**: _Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember me. Remember me for centuries! And just one mistake, is all it will take. We'll go down in history! Remember me for centuries! Hey, hey, hey. Remember me for centuries!_

**Dawn**:_ Mummified my teenage dreams. No, it's nothing wrong with me. The kids are all wrong, the story's all off. Heavy metal broke my_

**All**: _Heart!_

**May**: _Come on, come on and let me in. The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints._

**Leaf**: And _this is supposed to match the darkness that you felt? I never meant for you to fix yourself!_

**May and Dawn:** _Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do._

**All**: _Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember me. Remember me for centuries! And just one mistake is all it will take. We'll go down in history! Remember me for centuries! Hey, hey, hey. Remember me for centuries!_

**Leaf**: _And I can't stop till the whole world knows my name. Cause I was only born inside my dreams._

**Dawn**: _Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you. Cause I am the opposite of amnesia._

**May**: _And you're a cherry blossom. You're about to bloom._

**May and Dawn**: _You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon._

**All**: _Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do._

_Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember me. Remember me for centuries. And just one mistake is all it will take. We'll go down in history! Remember me for centuries! Hey, hey, hey. Remember me for centuries!_

_We've been here together and here's the frozen proof. I can scream forever! We are the poisoned youth!_

**Leaf and Dawn**: _Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do._

**May**: _Do do do do do do do do._

**All**: _Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember me. Remember me for centuries! And just one mistake is all it will take. We'll go down in history! Remember me for centuries! Hey, hey._

_We'll go down in history. Remember me for centuries._

The boys were even more surprised than the girls were yesterday. They definitely weren't number 1 for nothing. Drew was amazed at May's voice and performance. The way she played the keytar was unlike anything he's ever seen. She look downright incredible. Paul, for the first time in a long time, was impressed and even smiling. He was mostly impressed with Dawn, who looked as beautiful on stage as she did normally. She played the guitar better than Ash did and her voicvoice was as harmonious as a Milotic. Once back into their state of mind, Ash was first to compliment, saying,"Wow! That was simply incredible"! Drew followed up with,"It's no wonder you guys are the number one band in Sinnoh"! Paul didn't say anything, but his smile spoke a thousand words. Soon, the boys left, wanting to do their own practice session. Meanwhile, the girls were absolutely stunned at how well they did and how surprises the boys were. May says,"That was even better than before"! Dawn adds,"For our first time doing a rock song, it was awesome."

For the rest of that day and tommorrow, the Coordinator Pop Stars practiced until they were absolutely flawless. They worked so much, that when morning came, the whole house buzzed with excitement as they shouted,"It's Sinnoh Music War day"!! They knew that this was where all of their hard work will be showed. It was time to prepare, focus and sing their hearts out!

I know this chapter felt a little short thsn usual, but then again, ot was a minor dispute. Besides, I'm saving up for the big event. So, who do you think will win? Now that that's settled, I have a favor to ask. I need ideas for other bands to compeye at the Sinnoh Music War. If you have any ideas, comment or pm me with an idea. It would be really helpful. Also, exoect an update on my other story, Adventures in Kalos, tommorrow. See you soon.


	5. Dancing To The Right Tune

Hi again! Ok, now I was contemplating on whether to have something happen before the competition or to just go straight to it. After a recent comment though, I've decided to add one more ship to this story. You've asked for it, now you're getting it, it's Ash x Leaf. Figured since I already have Drew x May and Paul x Dawn, one more couldn't hurt right? So, this will be a little something that happens between Leaf and Ash before the competition. It's not planned to get into people's heads or anything, just regular people who so happen to be in probable love. Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon or the lyrics used today. Now let's get to it.

That morning, our trio did a practice session and then decided to spend the rest of the day doing whatever they wanted. They all agreed to meet back at Dawn's place at 5pm to get ready before heading to the Sinnoh Music War in the middle of Twinleaf Town. Dawn went to meet up with Barry and Kenny, May went to explore the popular food places in Twinleaf, Leaf...didn't know what she wanted to do. She just decided to walk around and see what's interesting. She wasn't the only one who was absent-minded. Ash was out on a walk too. The boys have been doing nonstop rehearsals, so, he decided to take a break and relax. You can only drum so hard for so long. As he reached the fountain in the middle of the square, Ash sat on a bench, thinking about how epic tonight was going to be. He imagined the Strength Rockers being awesome and them winning the competition. He was so into his thoughts, he didn't hear Leaf calling him until he saw her. Yeah, not one of his best moments, especially in front of a girl. Leaf sat right next to him as they both started to strike up a conversation.

As they chatted, both trainers found that they have a lot in common. They both were late picking their starters on the first day, they both love to eat and they even both have a Bayleef in their pokemon posse. Suddenly, the speakers in the square started to play ballroom music. Leaf wanted to dance, urging Ash to join her. Ash was hesitant, saying,"I'm not that good at dancing. Unless you count me being out of sync dancing." Leaf grab his hand and pulled him off the bench, saying,"Just follow my movement. I'm great when it comes to ballroom dancing." Finally agreeing to do so, they locked hands and began to dance. Turns out, Ash was doing surprisingly well. Other people saw and decided to join in with the dancing with their own partners. As the music played, the two trainers couldn't help but start to sing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Can I Have This Dance by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Instrumental_

**Leaf**: _Take my hand, take a breath. Hold me close and take one step. Keep yours eyes locked to mine and let the music be your guide._

**Ash**: _Won't you promise __me ( Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget ). We'll keep dancing ( to keep dancing )_

**Both**: _Wherever we go next. It's like catching lightning,the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better._

**Leaf**: _So can I have this dance ( can I have this dance )?_

**Both**: _Can I have this dance?_

**Ash**: _Take my hand, I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all. And you can't keep us apart ( even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart ). Cause my heart is ( cause my heart is )_

**Both**: _Wherever you are. It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better._

**Leaf**: _So can I have this dance ( can I have this dance )?_

**Both**: _Can I have this dance?_

**Leaf**: _Oh, no mountains too high enough,_

**Both**: _Oceans too wide. Cause together or not, our dance won't stop._

**Leaf**: _Let it rain,_

**Both**: _Let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be Oh!__It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you ( Oh like you ). It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do ( way we do ). And with every step together, we just keep on getting better._

**Leaf**: _So can I have this dance ( can I have this dance )?_

**Both**: _Can I have this dance?_

**Leaf**: _Can I have_

**Both**: _this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

When the song concluded, the love couples were kissing their lovers. Watching this, Ash and Leaf were blushing, but within that time frame, something took them over. That thing was love because the next thing you know, they ended up kissing each other. When Leaf saw the town clock, it was 15 minute to 5pm. She told Ash that she had to go, but that she'll see him at the competition. She then says,"After the competition, you want to go on a date"? Ash was grinning from ear to ear as he nodded while Leaf headed to her friends. After reuniting with her friends, they went to Dawn's room and began getting ready for the Sinnoh Music War.

Beautiful isn't it? We have a couple in the making already. So, I picked this song today because I felt like it was really romantic, especially with this little scenario. Can't wait cause it's now time for the Sinnoh Music War.


	6. Rock Out! Part 1

Hi guys. Sorry for posting late. I had softball tryouts over the weekend and Friday so I've been busy. Ok, Pikachu is sick today so I'm saying the disclaimer. Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon or the lyrics used today. Now that that's settled, time to Rock Out!!! Yeah!!!!!!

When Leaf arrived back to Dawn's house, May and Dawn were already there, discussing on songs. Once Leaf entered, they automatically went into the big bedroom to get ready. Almost half an hour later, the trio were dressed and at the ready. They all decided on the same costume concept, T-shirts customized with their band name, jean jackets, black leather pants and multi colored sneakers. There were a few exceptions to the costume. May tied her bandana around her head to resemble an actual rock star. Dawn wore one of her contest ribbons to resemble a mini bow tie. Leaf embroidered her hat so it would shine under the spotlight. If you think that was huge, no it's not. The biggest surprise of all is how they did their hair. If there's one thing they all agree on at a daily basis is how they look. But because of the special, they decided to go big and make a special change just for tonight. With Dawn, she decided to leave her hair down, no clips used to hold anything. Plus, it had multi colored highlights of orange, pink and light blue. With May, she braided the sides and let the back down, reaching all the way to her shoulders. She also sported the highlights in her hair. Leaf had hers swooped up in a complex braid, but kept the natural style and had the highlights as well. Once they had their instruments packed up, they were off to the Sinnoh Music War on the road to victory.

When 6pm struck and the sun began to set, fireworks displayed across the sky as Cynthia walked onto the stage with a mic in hand. She says,"Welcome to everyone here and at home watching, to the 54th annual Sinnoh Music Wars. We have scattered the globe, looking for the best of the best in the music industry. Now, here is how it will work. It's divided into two rounds. First, the bands will play a selected song of their choice for you, the audience. When all of the bands have gone, then the judges will decide on the top two. Once they are selected, then they will play a song that we pick for them. After they perform, the judges will vote on the best performance. The winning band receives very special prizes: a $10,000,000 check, a 2 month vacation to anywhere of their choosing, and the best part, a contract with a famous Hollywood music director. So, the launch of a music career is up at hand. With this, we wish all the bands good luck. Now, I believe it's time we get things started shall we"? The audience roared in applause and cheer. Backstage, all the bands watching had one thing in mind, victory. The Coordinator Pop Stars and the Strength Rockers were their main competition, but no matter what, no one was willing to give in an inch.

Back on stage, Cynthia was about to announce the first band. She says,"Our first band is a group of coordinators who got talent on and off stage. Ladies and gentlemen, Zoey, Nando, and Kenny, The Contest Masters." Soon, the three fellow coordinators appeared on stage with Kenny on drums, Nando on the dj station and Zoey on the electric guitar. After a count off from Kenny, they began to perform.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Handclap by Fitz and the Tantrums**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Instrumental ( Turn it up! ) Instrumental with hand clapping_

**All**: _Somebody save your soul cause you've been sinning in the city I know. Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control. You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold. I want the good life, every good night you're a hard one to hold._

**Kenny**: _Cause you don't even know._

**All**: _I can make your hands clap. (claps hands) Said I can make your hands clap. (claps hands_)

**Zoey and Nando**: _Somebodysave your soul cause you've been sinning in the city I know. Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control. You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold. I want your love and your affection when they're holding you close._

**Kenny**: _Cause you don't even know._

**All**: _I can make your hands clap. (claps hands) Said I can make your hands clap. (claps hands_)

**Kenny**: _Every night, when the stars come out, am I the only living soul around? Need to believe you could hold me down._

**Zoey and Kenny**: _Cause I'm in need of something good right now. We could be screaming till the sun comes out and when we wake, we'd be the only sound._

**Nando**: _Get on my knees and say a prayer: James Brown._

**All**: _That I can make your hands clap_

_Instrumental ( That I can make your hands clap! ) ( Turn it up! ) ( That I can make your hands clap! )_

**Kenny and Nando**: _My flesh is searching for your worst and best, don't ever deny. I'm like a stranger, give me danger, all your wrongs and your rights Secrets on Broadway to the freeway, you're a keeper of crimes. Fear no convictions, grapes of wrath can only sweeten your wine._

**Zoey**: _But __you don't even know._

**All**: _I can make your hands clap. (claps hands) Said I can make your hands clap. (claps hands_)

**Zoey**: (_claps hands) __Every night, when the stars come out, am I the only living soul around. Need to believe you could hold me down._

**Zoey and Kenny**: (_continues to clap hands) __Cause I'm in need of something good right now. We could be screaming till the sun comes out and when we wake, we'd be the only sound._

**Nando**: _Get on my knees and say a prayer James Brown._

**All**: _That I can make your hands clap_

_Instrumental ( That I can make your hands clap! ) ( That I can make your hands clap! ) ( That I can make your hands clap! ) ( So, can I get a hand clap? ) (claps hands_)

When they finished their performance, the audience cheered loudly as the judges befan to score. Once they made and agreement, they told Cynthia as she went up to the stage. She then says,"What a marvelous way to start the competition off right. According to the judges, their score is...8.9! That's pretty high and a great way to get things going. One more round of applause for the Contest Masters"! As the audience cheered again, Zoey, Nando and Kenny bowed as they exited the stage. Dawn and May were impressed the most. Who knew that Zoey and Kenny were able to sing like that? There was still ways to go and this competition was just getting started.

Awesome!! I can't wait to find out who wins! Till next time we meet!


	7. Rock Out! Part 2

Woohoo! This music competition is getting riled up! Yeah! Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon or the lyrics used today. Now, let's continue to see who'll win! Oh yeah!

Once Zoey, Nando and Kenny came back backstage after their performance, all the other bands applauded as they entered the room. Dawn says,"That was an amazing performance." As they bowed, the rest of the bands went back to preparing to go up and perform. May says,"They did a great performance. Do you think we'll be good enough"? Leaf calmed her down by saying,"Don't worry. We just have to give it our best." It worked as Dawn, May and Leaf went back to preparing for their turn. Back on stage, Cynthia was about to announce the next band. She says,"It's time to announce our next band. Coming all the way from Kanto, they are three of the strongest trainers in the gym facility. Let's give it up for Brock, Misty and Gary, The Kantonian Musical Musketeers"! As they entered the stage, Brock was on the keyboard, Misty on drums and Gary on bass guitar. Gary says through the microphone,"Hello Sinnoh! Tonight, our performance is brought to you by Professor Oak's Research Lab." Misty gave the countoff as they began to perform and sing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Daylight by Maroon 5**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Gary**: _Here I am waiting. I'll have to leave soon. Why am I holding on? We knew this day would come. We knew it all along. How did it come so fast?_

**Brock**: _This is our last night. But it's late and I'm trying not to sleep. Cause I know when I wake, I will have to slip away._

**Misty**: _And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go. But tonight, I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But tonight, I need to hold you so close._

**All**: _Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah!_

**Brock**: _Here I am staring at your perfection in my arms. So beautiful. The sky is getting black. The stars are burning out. Somebody. slow it down._

**Gary Misty**: _This is way too hard. Cause I know when the sun comes up, I will leave. This is my glance, that will soon be memory._

**All**: _And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go. But tonight, I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But tonight, I need to hold you so close.__Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah!_

**Gary Brock**: _I never wanted to stop because I don't want to start all over, start all over._

**Misty** **Brock**: _I was afraid of ththe dark, now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want!_

**All**: _And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go. But tonight, I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But tonight, I need to hold you so close. And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go. But tonight, I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But tonight, I need to hold you so close._

_Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! Oh-woah! ( Yeah! ) Oh-woah! ( Yeah! ) Oh-woah! ( Yeah! ) Oh-woah! ( Yeah! ) Oh-woah! ( Yeah! ) Oh-woah!_

Once they finished, a lot of people were applauding as they bowed. Cynthia says,"What an amazing performance. The judges have made their decision and their score is...9.0! That so far puts them in the lead! We still have ways to go, but give it up for the Kantonian Musical Musketeers"! As they bowed and walked off the stage, many other bands were ready to go. However, for the Strength Rockers, they wanted to do a small practice run, but Paul walked off somewhere. Where to, no one knew. Dawn went off on a small walk too, wanting to clear her mind before going up to perform. As both trainers were walking, who knew that fate would lead them to sing and meet up?

~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**Bet On It by Zac Efron**_~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Paul**: _Everybody's always talking at me. Everybody's trying to get in my head. I want to listen to my own heart talking. I need to count on myself instead._

**Dawn**: _Did you ever_

**Paul**: _Lose yourself to get what you want?_

**Dawn**: _Did you ever_

**Paul**: _Get on a ride and want to get off?_

**Dawn**: _Did you ever_

**Paul**: _Push away the ones you should of held close? Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?_

**Both**: _I'm not gonna stop. That's who I am. I'll give it all I got. That is my plan. Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it ( bet on me ). I want to make it right. That is the way. To turn my life around. Today is the day. Am I the kind of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it._

**Dawn**: _How will I know if there's a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make? With all I lost, my heart is breaking. I don't wanna make the same mistake._

**Paul**: _Did you ever_

**Dawn**: _Doubt your dreams will ever come true?_

**Paul**: _Did you ever_

**Dawn**: _Blame the world, but never blame you?_

**Paul**: _I will never_

**Dawn**: _Try to live a lie again. I don't want to play this game if I can't play it my way._

**Both**: _I'm not gonna stop. That's who I am. ( Who I am ) I'll give it all I got. That is my plan. ( That's my plan ) Will I find what I lost? You know you can ( You know you can ) bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, ( bet on me ) bet on it. I want to make it right. That is the way. To turn my life around. Today is the day. Am I the kind of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it._

Soon, both singers accidentally bumped into each other, with Paul only slightly annoyed. He asked Dawn,"What are you doing here," as she replied,"I could ask the same question to you." Seeing how things were pretty tense, Dawn stepped back a minute. Paul wanted to turn around and walk away, but stopped when he heard Dawn sing again.

**Dawn**: _It's no good at all to see yourself and not recognized it's your face. Out on my own is such a scary place. Ooh._

Being mesmerized by her voice, Paul smiled and soon joined in.

**Paul**: _The answers are all inside of me. All I got to do_

**Both**: _Is believe._

_I'm not gonna stop. Not gonna stop til I get my shot. That's who I am, that's my plan. Will I end up on top again? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. Bet on you can bet on it, bet on it, ( bet on me ) bet on it, bet on it. I want to make it right. That is the way. To turn my life around. Today is the day. Am I the kind of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, ( you can bet on me ) bet on it, bet on it._

Once both performers finished, they winked before walking off to meet with their respective groups. Maybe, just maybe, they might have started something beautiful between them.

Beautiful! Up next in the next chapter, the Strength Rockers and the Coordinator Pop Stars will have their turn up on stage. Who will move on to the finals? Who is going to win? We'll find out soon. 


	8. Rock Out! Part 3

I believe it's time for us to rock out!!! Yeah!! So, finally, it's time for the Strength Rockers and the Coordinator Pop Stars in their first ultimate face off. Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon or the lyrics used today. So, let's let the play! 1! 2! 3! 4!

After that little moment in the back, about 10 more bands performed. They scored around 8.9 to the highest so far being a 9.2. After a small 5 minute intermission, Cynthia was out on the stage again to announce the next band. She says,"Time to introduce our next band. These boys all have one thing in common, victory on their mind. So, let's give a big hand to our next group, the Strength Rockers"! As they appeared on stage, they received a huge applause. Dawn, May and Leaf watched from the screen backstage as they anticipated how Ash, Drew and Paul will perform. After the countoff, they began to play their instruments and sing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**It's Not Over by Daughtry**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Paul**: _I was blown away. What could I say. It all seems to make sense._

**Drew**: _You've taken away, everything, and I can't deal with that._

**Ash**: _I try to see the good in life, but good things in life are hard to find. We'll blow it away, blow it away._

**All**: _Can we make this something good? Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.__Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over. Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, but you're the only one. It's not over._

**Drew**: _Taken all I could take, and I cannot wait. We're wasting too much time._

**Ash**: _Being strong. holding on. Can't let it bring us down._

**Paul**: _My life with you means everything, so, I won't give up that easily. I'll blow it away, blow it away._

**All**: _Can we make this something good? Cause it's all misunderstood. Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over. Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, but you're the only one. It's not over._

**Drew and Paul**: _We can't let this get away. Let it out, let it out. Don't get caught up in yourself. Let it out._

**All**: _Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over. Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, but you're the only one. It's not over._

_Let's start over. It's not over, yeah... This love is killing me, but you're the only one. It's not over._As they finished up, everyone was out of their seats and cheering for them. Cynthia comes out to the stage and says,"What an outstanding performance by the Strength Rockers! The judges have made their decision and their score is...9.8! The highest out of this competition so far! It's going to be very hard to beat that tonight! Give it up for the Strength Rockers everybody"! They got another loud round of applause as they walked off the stage. The Coordinator Pop Stars looked on with surprise and schock. However, they weren't scared because they knew that they were not going to give in. As a staff member called them up to to the stage, Leaf, Dawn and May gave each other comforting looks, ready to perform.

Back on stage, Cynthia was hyping up the crowd, getting them excited. Soon, she says,"Now, it's time for our last band to perform for this round. Remember, the top 2 bands move on to our final round. Now, our last band have made a huge impact in the music industry. They have inspired many to come out and follow their dreams in music. You know them, you love them! Give it up for Dawn, May and Leaf, the Coordinator Pop Stars"! As they appeared on stage, they got a huge amount of applause, actually, a lot more than the Strength Rockers. They smiled as Leaf gave the countoff as the girls were ready to give the performance of a lifetime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Cake By The Ocean by DNCE**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dawn**: _Oh no. See you walking 'round like it's a funeral. Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold? We just getting started; don't you tiptoe, tiptoe._

**May**: _Ah! Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece. ( huh! ) You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me. ( ah! )_

**Leaf**: _You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy. ( huh! ) But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously._

**All**: _Talk to me, baby. I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving woah! Let's lose our minds and go crazy, crazy! Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat by the ocean. ( huh! ) Walk for me, baby. I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, woah! Let's lose our minds and go crazy, crazy! Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean._

**Leaf**: _Hot dang. See you lickin frosting from you own hands. Want another taste, I'm begging "Yes, Ma'am"! I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land oh!_

**May and Dawn**: _Ah! Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece. ( huh! ) You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me. ( ah! ) You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy. ( huh! ) But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously. ( Woah! )_

**All**: _Talk to me, baby. I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving woah! Let's lose our minds and go crazy, crazy! ( Ah! ) Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean. ( Ah! ) Walk for me, baby. ( Walk for me now) I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, woah! Let's lose our minds and go crazy, crazy. ( crazy, crazy ) Ah ya ya ya ya I ( Ah ya ya ya ya I ) keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean. ( huh! )_

_Ooh Ah! Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean. ( huh! ) Ooh Ah! Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we eat cake by the ocean. ( huh! ) ( So delicious! )_

**Dawn**: _Talk to me, girl._

**All**: _Talk to me, baby. ( to me, baby! ) I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving woah! ( woah! ) Let's lose our minds and go crazy, crazy!( go, go crazy! ) Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean. ( keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean. ) ( huh! ) Walk for me, baby. ( Walk for me, now ) I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi woah! ( be Naomi woah! ) Let's lose our minds and go crazy, crazy! ( and go what? That's right! ) Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean. ( I'm ready ) ( huh! )_

_Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life. Funfetti, I'm ready, I need it every night. Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life. Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we eat cake by the ocean. ( huh )_

As the Coordinator Pop Stars bowed, they received outstanding ovations as everyone was out of their seats cheering the loudest they've ever been. Cynthia says,"That was truely the greatest performancr I've ever seen! The judges have made their decision and the score is...10.0! That means that the Coordinator Pop Stars win round one and will move on to the final round with the Strength Rockers"! The girls cheered on stage as everyone in the audience applauded, everyone backstage applauded and even the people watching at home applauded. After a half hour intermission, allowing the finalists to regroup and refocus, both bands were on stage awaiting the next announcement. Cynthia appears on stage again, saying,"It's now time for the final round of our 54th annual Sinnoh Music Wars. Remember, both bands have to perform the same song and you, the audience, judge on the best performance. Now, it's time to see which song our competitors will be playing." As a drumroll played, both bands anticipated what Cynthia would say. She then says,"And the final song for the night is..."

What is the song? Will the Strength Rockers or the Coordinator Pop Stars win? I need ideas for the final song. If you have any ideas put them in the reviews or pm me. Till, then, this is 23027 rocking out while signing out. 


	9. A Coordinating Contest

Hello fellow people of the internet and beyond. You've asked for it and now, I'm giving it. Throughout the story, we had an Ash x Leaf moment and a Dawn x Paul moment. Now, the anticipated moment that has you glued to the screen. Let's see how Drew and May deal with their feelings during the intermission before the final. But first, a word about the song selection. It was very hard because there are only so many songs to do. I will reveal it in the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don own pokemon or the lyrics used today. So, let's get this train rolling down the tracks.

"And the song that both bands will perform is...oh? It seems that the judges want to reveal it after the intermission. Don't worry folks. It will be worth it and just because we'll be in intermission, doesn't mean you'll be left bored. We have a few celebrities performing for you while our finalists prepare for their go later on. We'll be back soon, but for now, enjoy our halftime intermission jam session." As Cynthia walked off the stage, both bands went into their dressing rooms to discuss about how they would do their performances. May, with the girls, excused herself to get some water while Drew, with the boys, went to take a quick stroll to clear his mind. As he walked by the concession stands, he saw May paying for a bottle of water. Before she could open it after paying, her eyes locked up with Drew's as he says,"Thirsty, June"? That annoyed May a bit since he has always had a habit of calling her by the wrong name. She says,"Just rehydrating after giving a stellar performance grasshead."This was a little game they both shared since Hoenn. If one person teased them, then they had to tease that person back, which was usually for just the two of them. Drew just smirked and says,"Whatever you say, though we are still going to win. You may be the number 1 band worldwide, but after tonight, we are going to be on top of the music food chain." May then walked close to him and, despite blushing, she says,"This is just like the contests in Hoenn and Kanto. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and sing against me"? Their little talk and challenge started to attract a crowd as even a cameraman was recording this. With the attention, both performers began to walk in a challenging circle, staring at each other, waiting to perform their hearts out. A bunch of cello people who were finished playing an orchestra song earlier sat in separate chairs and began playing something that both Hoenn natives knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson ( In the Glee Version )**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Drew**: _(Ah) As he came into the window, it was the sound of a crescendo. (Ah) He came into her apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet. (Ah) She ran underneath the table, he could see she was unable. (Ah) So she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom._

**May**: _Annie, are you ok? ( So Annie, are you ok? ) Are you ok Annie?_

**Drew**: _Annie are you ok? ( So Annie, are you ok? ) Are you ok Annie?_

**May**: _Annie, are you ok? ( So Annie, are you ok? ) Are you ok Annie?_

**Drew**: _Annie, are you ok? ( So Annie, are you ok? ) are you ok Annie?_

**Both**: _Annie, are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok? (Ah) There's a sign in the window, that he struck you, a crescendo Annie. He came into your apartment, he left the bloodstain on the carpet. (Ah) Then, you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom._

**Drew**: _Annie, are you ok? ( So Annie, are you ok? ) Are you ok Annie?_

**May**: _Annie, are you ok? ( So Annie, are you ok? ) Are you ok Annie?_

**Drew**: _Annie, are you ok? ( So Annie, are you ok? ) Are you ok Annie?_

**Both**: _You've been hit by, you've been hit by a smooth criminal._

**May**: _(Ah) So they came into the outway, it was Sunday, what a black day. Mouth to mouth resus citation, sounding heartbeats, intimidations._

**Drew**: _Annie, are you ok? ( So Annie, are you ok? ) Are you ok Annie?_

**May**: _Annie, are you ok? ( So Annie, are you ok? ) Are you ok Annie?_

**Drew**: _Annie, are you ok? ( So Annie, are you ok? ) Are you ok Annie?_

**May**: _Annie, are you ok? ( So, Annie, are you ok? ) Are you ok Annie?_

**Both**: _Annie, are you ok? Will you tell us that youre ok? (Ah) Theres a sign in the window, that he struck you, a crescendo Annie. He came into your apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet. (Ah) Then, you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom._

_Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Youve been hit by, youve been struck by a smooth criminal._

**May**: _I dont know! _

**Drew**: _Annie, are you ok? Will you tell us that youre ok? Theres a sign in the window ( I dont know! ) that he struck you, a crescendo Annie. ( I dont know! ) He came into your apartment ( I dont know! ) he left the bloodstains on the carpet. ( I dont know why baby! ) Then you ran into the bedroom ( I don know! ) you were struck down, it was your doom. ( Dad gone it! ) Annie, are you ok? ( Dad gone it, baby! ) Will you tell us that youre ok? ( Dad gone it, baby! ) Theres a sign in the window ( Dad gone it, baby! ) that he struck you ( Hoo! Hoo! ) a crescendo Annie. He came into your apartment, ( Dad gone it! ) he left the bloodstains on the carpet. (Ah) ( Hoo! Hoo! ) Then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, ( Dad gone it! ) it was your doom._

**Both**: _Youve been hit by, youve ben struck by a smooth criminal._

Both performers were receiving standing ovations from the crowd that was watching them. Even the camera guy, who was recording, had to put the camera down to applaud as well. May and Drew both took the time to bow at the crowd before Drew surprisingly pulled May into a passionate kiss. If May wasnt red before, she was now. As Drew headed back to the room, he turns to May and says,See you after the show, as he winked and tossed a rose to her. Soon, there was an announcement in the speakers calling all the bands to the stage. May joined up with the rest of her teammates as Drew did the same with his teammates. As they were all on stage once again, they began to anticipate the song that they will both be doing. One thing was clear though; it's showtime.


	10. The Ultimate Music Showdown

After a while of thinking, plotting and time away, I'm finally ready to continue. We are now at the finals of the Sinnoh Music Wars with the Coordinator Pop Stars vs the Strength Rockers. They've shared their moments in the limelight and the love light. It's now the moment you all have been patiently waiting for!!! Who will win? Feel free to look up the music to today's song and sing along. Disclaimer-I don't own pokemon or the lyrics used today.

After the intermission, Cynthia appeared on stage as the crowd roared in applause. She says into the mic,"It's now time for the moment you all have been waiting for...the finals. The judges have made their decision and the song selected for both bands to perform is..._Sucker by the reunited Jonas Brothers_!!!!! The crowd was really excited since this song was just released and it's been really popular **( I know that's sort of true in real life but, moving right along )**. She then continued with,"Now, normally both bands have to perform the same song one at a time...however...we came up with something new this year. We are doing this final round in a Battle of the Bands Face-off round where they'll all perform at the same time"!! Both bands in the back were in complete shock, but inspired nonetheless. They've been waiting for this moment and now, it's time for their final ultimate face-off. As they got ready, they knew this was all or nothing, no holds barred, winner take all. Back on stage, Cynthia was explaining the rules to the audience. She says,"This is how it'll work. Both bands will be performing on stage at the same time. The first few verses will go to the band with the higher score from the first round. Then, the second bunch of verses will go to the second band. Finally, the last bit of verses will be performed by both of them at the same time"!!! The crowd was getting pumped as they shouting chants like,"Rock on Rockers," and Shine Pop Stars," really loudly. The Sinnoh Champion then says,"Now, it's time. Ladies and gentlemen, our final bands, the Strength Rockers and the Coordinator Pop Stars"!!!! Both bands appeared on stage as the crowd roared the name of their favorite band. They got their instruments ready as the drummers started drumming out a beat, getting the feel of the music before bursting out into melody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Suckers by the Jonas Brothers_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dawn**: _We go together. Better than birds of a feather, you and me. We change the weather, yeah. I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me._

**May**: _I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars. I follow you through the dark, can't get enough. _

**May and Dawn**: _You're the medicine in the pain, the tattoo inside my brain. And baby, you know it's obvious._

**Leaf**: _I'm a sucker for you. Say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly. I'm a sucker for you, yeah. Any road you take you know that you'll find me._

**All ( Coordinator Pop Stars )**: _I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things. No one knows about you ( about you ). About you ( about you ). And you're making the typical me break my typical rules. It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah._

**Ash**: _Don't complicate it, yeah. Cause I know you and you everything about me. I can't remember, all of the nights. I don't remember when you're 'round me._

**Drew**: _I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars. I follow you through the dark, can't get enough._

**Drew and Ash**: _You're the medicine in the pain, the tattoo inside my brain. And baby, you know it's obvious._

**Paul**: _I'm a sucker for you. Say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly. I'm a sucker for you, yeah. Any road you take you know that you'll find me._

**All ( Strength Rockers )**: _I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things. No one knows about you ( about you ). About you ( about you ). And you're making the typical me breaks my typical rules. It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah._

**All ( Coordinator Pop Stars )**: _I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars. I follow you through the dark, can't get enough._

**All ( Strength Rockers )**: _You're the medicine in the pain, the tattoo inside my brain. And baby, you know it's obvious._

**All**: _I'm a sucker for you. Say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly. I'm a sucker for you, yeah. Any road you take you know that you'll find me. I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things. No one knows about you ( about you ). About you ( about you ). And you're making the typical me break my typical rules. It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah. I'm a sucker for you._

The crowd burst into so much applause and cheers as both bands took a bow as many shouted,"Encore!!! Encore"!!! Cynthia came on stage as she says,"What an outstanding performance!!! Give it up one more time for the Coordinator Pop Stars and the Strength Rockers." Both bands bowed one more time as they received another round of cheers from the crowd. As the platform brought the bands down and back into the room, the judges knew that this was going to be a very hard decision to make. Meanwhile, both groups were congratulating one another for a great performance. Dawn says,"I speak for everyone when I say, that was truly both of our best performances in like...ever!!! No matter what the results are at the end, we are all winners in a way." Paul then steps up and says with a genuine smile,"You're right. May the best band win, no pun intended May," as the Hoenn Native nodded. Leaf and Ash remained silent, but blushed after glancing at one another. Soon, a speaker says,"Can the Strength Rockers and the Coordinator Pop Stars please come out to the stage"? Both bands walked out onto the stage as the crowds roared again. Cynthia then says,"The judges have reached a consensus. Remember, a $10,000,000 check, a contract with a famous Hollywood music director and a 2 month vacation anywhere of their choosing is on the line. Both bands have done so well, but now, it's time to crown a winner." One of the judges came up and gave the envelope to Cynthia, who thanked him. Cynthia then turned to the audience and says,"Now, the future of a band is within this envelope." She opened it and pulled a card out, which had the winner on it. She says,"The winner of the 54th annual Sinnoh Music War is...," as Cynthia is about to say the name of the winner, both bands and their members anticipated the outcome of the announcement. Who is the winner? Who won?


	11. Epilogue and Finale

Finally. Now, I believe this is the perfect way to end this wonderful, musical story. Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or the lyrics used today.

It has been 3 faithful years since the competition and you're probably wondering what happened throughout the years. Well...let's flashback to the final results of the competition.

_"The winner is...huh?! A tie"?! The crowd was left in shock as both bands were surprised. Cynthia says,"If we have a tie, then who gets the check, vacation and contract"? The girls and boys both looked at each other and smiled as Dawn whispered her idea to Cynthia, who thought it was brilliant._

Well as it turned out, both The Strength Rockers and The Coordinator Pop Stars ended up winning the whole competition. They decided to use the check to move to Hollywood, buy one house for everyone to live in and the rest of the money was to help support a famous recording company. Afterwards, the boys started to date the girls and they've been happy couples ever since. The best part of it all? Since Paul was dating Dawn, May was dating Drew and Ash was dating Leaf, they all united to form one big super band called The Music All-Stars. They have gotten really popular and released many #1 singles and albums, including single _Love Strikes Fast_ and album _Crash and Burn_. While working on the album, they spent the two week vacation in Kalos, the most romantic region known to all. Along the way, they picked up two new members, Serena and Calem, who excelled with the bass guitars. The best part of their vacation was in Lumious City, where all 3 original couples shared their first kiss in front of the Lumious Tower. Afterwards, they returned back to Hollywood and finished up the album. Two years later, they won many golden discs for their music and have appeared in many popular events such as the Pokeheart Music Festival, the 55th and 56th Sinnoh Music Wars as celebrity bands and even for the Champion Gathering. Today however, was special because it marked 2 years since all 4 couples have hitched together. So, how do the couples celebrate their anniversary? By singing of course! Out on a date in Los Angeles at night, while a fireworks show plays, they start dancing and singing a new song that they recently released.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Señorita by Camila Cabello and Shawn Mendes**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Dawn**: _I love it when you call me señorita. I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya. But every touch is ooh-la-la-la, it's true, la-la-la. Ooh, I should be running. Ooh, you keep me coming for ya._

**Paul**: _Land in Miami. The air was hot from summer rain, sweat dripping on me. Before I even knew her name, la-la-la. It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah, no._

**Ash and Leaf**: _Sapphire moonlight. We danced for hours in the sand. Tequila sunrise, her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la. It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah._

**Drew and May**: _I love it when you call me señorita. I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya. But every touch is ooh-la-la-la, it's true, la-la-la. Ooh, I should be running, ooh, you know._

**Calem and Serena**: _I love it when you call me señorita. I wish it wasn't so darn hard to leave ya. But every touch is ooh-la-la-la, it's true, la-la-la. Ooh, I should be running. Ooh, you keep me coming for ya._

**Leaf**: _Locked in the hotel. There's just some things that never change._

**Daw****n and Paul**: _You say we're just friends._

**May**: _But friends don't know the way you taste, la-la-la ( la-la-la )._

**Serena**: _'Cause you know it's been a long time coming. Don't ya let me fall, oh._

**Drew, May, Ash, Leaf**: _Ooh, when your lips undress me, hooked on your tongue. Ooh, love, your kiss is deadly, don't stop._

**Paul, Dawn, Calem, Serena**: _I love it when you call me señorita. I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya. But every touch is ooh-la-la-la, it's true, la-la-la. Ooh, I should be running, ooh you know._

**All**: _I love it when you call me señorita. I wish it wasn't so darn hard to leave ya ( so darn hard to leave ya ). But every touch is ooh-la-la-la, it's true, la-la-la ( true la-la-la ). Ooh, I should be running. Ooh, you keep me coming for ya._

_All along, I've been coming for ya ( for ya ). And I hope it meant something to you ( oh ). Call my name, I'll be coming for ya ( coming for you ), coming for ya ( coming for ya )._

_For ya. For ya ( oh, she loves it when I call ). For ya, ooh, I should be running. Ooh, you keep me coming for ya._

Once the song ended, all 4 couples shared a kiss underneath the starry sky as many wondered about the beautiful future they all hope to bring. To really bring out love, sometimes, all you need is a song in your heart.


End file.
